Two Black Cadillacs
by peetagoreantheorem12
Summary: "He's not the only one who's got a secret to hide". Between, a wife, a husband and a mistress, who really wins? And who really loses? This is a story of unfaithfulness, violence and desperation. Check out if you want.


**If you know Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood, you probably know what will happen in this story. I noticed that there are people out there who are fighting over Team Clato and Glato so I decided to write something about that. In the next chapters of this story, it will just be flashbacks, maybe in Clove's POV. So, read and review and beware of some foreshadowing in this chapter. If you're interested, also read my other stories. Thank you. :))**

Prologue

She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to make sure that she would look at her best in this special day. She pursed her lips as she fixed her veil in a way that no one would be able to see what she was really feeling. If you'll ask her about it, she wouldn't be able to hide the fact that there was a little pain in her chest for leaving her past behind. But mostly, she was relieved that her thoughts before was now a memory.

She grabbed her bag to get her car keys. She liked this car for a reason that was simply psychotic, yet for her, psychotic thinking was so much better than being naïve. She started the car, the car that her husband gave to her, the black Cadillac that was his gift to her for their 2 year anniversary.

_"Make sure your gift is something that won't cause a stir…"_ she said in her mind.

Certain memories that she was trying to forget started replaying in her mind. She really wanted to forget it but her ego kept on asking her that, "why would she forget the thing that set her free?" Her ego was right, actually it had always been right but she was too caught up in a game of doubting that even she, had not been aware of its existence.

As she drove down the road, birds whistle and the wind danced with itself. Then she realized that this was the second time that she ever drove by herself in 2 years. She can't help but smile softly and her tears started to flow freely. Her life in the past 2 years had been heaven and hell. Heaven, because she had every material thing that any person would have wanted to have; Hell, because she never got what she really wanted to have.

Even though she knew the sky was dark, she still glanced above. She was not sure why but maybe she was hoping that it would get darker and it would rain. She had always loved and appreciated the rain after what she experienced a year ago. Not only that, but the rain had also helped her start what she ended.

_"what we ended."_ She corrected herself.

She stopped for a while in front of a small figurine shop. She always wanted to check what they were selling there but she never got an opportunity. When she was younger, she used to collect figurines of mythological creatures, angels, animals and other things that she found interesting. She remembered the gift that her mom gave to her during her 9th birthday, a butterfly trying to get out of its cocoon figurine. It was the gift that she loved the most, she loved it not because of its design, actually the design was very simple and there were other things that were more beautiful than the figurine. But she loved it, because of what it represented. Until now, it was still with her, but it was not like what it was before. The wings of the butterfly were broken into pieces.

_"Simple things were the hardest to get in my life."_ She thought.

She continued driving and she told herself that she would go there after everything and buy a new set of collection. Maybe even ask someone to recreate her favorite figurine.

She checked the time and there was no doubt about it that she would be late or even the last one to get there. Though, she didn't really care if she would be late or not. People won't probably notice that she was not around.

But people seemed to notice her absence, when his man's brother called. He asked him where was she already. But she made up an excuse, telling him that her car was not in a good condition, she asked someone to check it. It was a lame excuse, anyone with a normal mind would probably think that she might be making excuses. But with the guy that he's talking to, any excuses would work. His brainless head would believe anything he heard. People might laugh about it, but that boy's stupidity brought her a scar on her arm. Since then, she always wished that that boy would one day get hit by a car or a train or anything that would kill him.

She was almost there when the sky got clear, she cursed silently and she wished that tonight it would rain and accompany her in her sleep. Her thoughts started to spin around on different things, like cigarettes, shattered bottles on the floor, a chair, a rope and other things that she never thought she would see. It was quickly replaced by actual memories like violent sex, hearing him wish something in his sleep that she could never give him and a drive at night. A night that was like a day.

Even from a distance, she could see clearly another black Cadillac. She didn't know what to feel about it. She never knew what to feel about it since the day she saw that…

She turned on the radio and she parked her Cadillac beside the other Cadillac.

"We could always share." She laughed as she said that.

But instead of going out of the car she stayed there for a while, watching what was happening in front of her. People crying, people comforting people, people watching, and a tall girl with blonde hair. A girl that she was sure she knew. Well enough. She snarled.

She looked at the mirror one more time and once again she fixed her veil. She looked at the blonde girl again and she applied a red lipstick. She needed to make sure she would look better than her.

_"I've always looked better but people are just too blind to see that. Or accept that." _

She checked her appearance one last time and when she decided that she looked better than that blonde girl now, she went out of the car.

People didn't notice her coming, but she knew she did. She didn't make an eye contact with her yet but later it would come. She focused now on what everyone was weeping about and she looked down.

"Cato." She whispered.

She decided not to say anything to anyone. She might say something horrendous about him and she knew that dead people deserved some respect too.

* * *

**If you don't like it, still, thank you for reading. :)))**


End file.
